When will they come clean?
by Ambz Furlino
Summary: When inuyasha and kagome realize they love eachother, will they tell?


Inuyasha sat in a tree, looking up at the moon and wondering when Kagome was going to be coming back. God i miss her.....Why do i feel this way about her? He sighed and looked down at the well again, the 20th time in 45 minutes. Why does she have to leave all the time....He thought, staring at the well. She always goes back, no matter what i say. And we always fight.....I wish i could tell her how i feel.....Closing his eyes, inuyasha sighs deeply and dozes, listening to the sounds of the night and hoping Kagome came back soon.  
  
Kagome sighs as she packs up supplies in her backpack. School was becoming harder and harder for her to keep up with. Then she had the most recent fight with inuyasha on her hands. Kagome looked at the ramon noodles she had packed for inuyasha. He's such a baby at times, always yelling about me coming back to my time. Its not like he even likes me, or wants me around.... She looked down at the small yet beautiful doe skin pouch hanging around her neck like a necklace. The Shikon to Tama shards were in it and Kagome remembered the reason Inuyasha wanted her around. She wished he could love someone other then Kikyo..... After Kagome had finished her packing, she bid fairwell to her family and walked to the well. Sighing, as she knew Inuyasha would yell about her taking so long, she slowly moved to the well and jumped in. Kagome climbed out of the well, her eyes straining in the darkness. Great..she thought, its night and i have to walk to town alone.... She silently wished Inuyasha was there to walk with her. Even if they fought all the time, she couldnt lie to herself that she loved him and felt safe with him. As Kagome started to walk, she felt she was being watched and looked around. She didnt see anyone but she knew someone was there. Kagome turned a slow circle. " Inuyasha?" She called, then looked up into the trees. When noone answered back, she sighed and turned, starting toward the village and Kaede's hut. Kagome thought she heard movement, but ignored it. My imagination must be working overtime. She continued walking, humming to herself softly.  
  
Inuyasha didnt know why he had stayed silent when Kagome called out to him. He had jumped down from the tree, landing silently, and followed her. He loved watching her, and without her knowing he was there, he could do it without worrying she'd catch him stareing. His sencitive ears picked up her soft voice humming and a warm smile bloomed out across his face. Kagome....How i wish you could understand how i love you.....If only you could love me back..... Inuyasha sighed deeply, then realized Kagome had stopped and was looking in his direction. " Hello? Is someone out there?" Her voice came out strongly, showing she wasnt really scared, just alert. Kagome looked at the area near Inuyasha again and got a gleam in her eyes that he knew well. Jumping up and running to her, Inuyasha slipped his hand over her mouth and growled. " Dont even THINK that word Kagome....." he said. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at him as he removed his hand from her mouth. " Why were you following me? And why didnt you tell me you were here?!" She damanded. Inuyasha smiled weakly... " I....uh....was...I mean, I was going to, but then i thought maybe i would do better not to let you know i was here...I mean you are angery with me and all...And then there's the fact you run back to the future all the time....not even listening to me....so i just thought maybe out fight would do better if i stayed hidden..." Inuyasha knew it sounded lame, but it was all he could think of under the pressure he was under at the moment. Kagome's eyes darkened and she turned away from him, stating coldly, " Well if you want to continue our fight, its fine with me! And i dont have to listen to you! Your not my master!" With that, she stormed down the path, leaving a very depressed hanyou to follow. Inuyasha sighed. Kagome didnt understand how hard this was for him....Hell, she didnt even realize that he loved her....  
  
How DARE he! Kagome was hopping mad. He followed her like she was a bug. Watching and studying her. She felt kinda flattered, but angery too. Why does he do that to me?! Why cant he just come out and say he hates me, rather then acting like he is my friend. As for that fight, HA! I havent even begun to show him the true power of a womens rage! Kagome walked with her back stiff and her hands in fist at her side. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha following her a few feet behind, his white ears layed back like he was sad and his eyes focused on the ground.  
  
Kagome walked into Kaede's hut. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kaede looked up with smiles, welcoming her back. Inuyasha followed her in, his face emotionless, but his ears still laying back sadly. Shippou jumps up and hugged Kagome, his cute innocent little face showing his joy that she was back. I cant believe she can be so cold one minute and all warm and huggy the next. Inuyasha thought as he watched all this. She must really hate me...... Inuyasha sighed and sat in a corner, watching Kagome and Sango unpack Kagome's backpack. Kagome.....Inuyasha's chest suddenly felt tight as he watched her. God, he'd never tire of seeing her face and listening to her voice. Every second she was away from him, he felt dead inside. Kagome, your my only reason to live......please dont leave me again......  
  
Kagome lay trying to sleep. Inuyasha was still in the corner and, though she couldnt see him, she knew he was watching her. Why does he have to do that? she thought as a shiver shook her body. The night was cold and the blankets didnt seem to be helping her stay warm. Kagome watched as Inuyasha got up and walked over to her. Her heart sped up as he drew nearer and she sighed. This is stupid, he's probably just going to make sure everyone is asleep or something But inside she knew he had saw her shiver. Inuyasha slid under the blankets with her and pulled her up against him. He was so warm and Kagome sighed and snuggled up to him. His arms circled her in a warm shield and he purrs softly. Kagome yawned and layed her head on his chest, falling asleep.  
  
God she feels so good... Inuyasha continued purring even after Kagome was asleep. He hugged her close and fell asleep with her slow breathing calming him and her body against his When Kagome woke, she opened her eyes to Inuyasha's face. He was asleep and she smiled. Sitting up carefully, so as not to wake him, she reached over and scratches his ear. Inuyasha's face reflected his pleasure as he started to purr. Kagome wished he could look as peaceful and happy all the time as he did then. And why shouldnt he? she asked herself. Kagome got up and covered Inuyasha up, then walked outside. The air was cold and crisp. The grass had frozen dew on them. Kagome breathed in deeply. Kagome was so lost in her throughts that she didnt notice Kouga walk up behind her. When he encircled her with his arms, kagome jumped and turn in his arms to face him. She smiled and gentally moves out of him arms. " Hello Kouga...." Kagome looks behind Kouga to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway, his eyes narrow and glaring at the boy. Inuyasha growled and came up behind kouga pushing him away from kagome, knocking him to the ground, and glaring down at him. Inuyasha's face was full of rage as he turned and pulls kagome back into the hut. Kouga sat there, dazed. Inside inuyasha growled and turned to look at kagome.  
  
Kagome winced and moved back away from Inyasha. His eyes reflected his rage. "KAGOME............" Inuyasha growled and walked toward her, grabbing her arms. His eyes had a red glow to them and they're rage scared Kagome. She remained quiet till Inuyasha growled and pushed her away from him. Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, " YOU WANT HIM, FINE GO TO HIM!!!" With that, Inuyasha ran from the hut, tears of anger and pain burning his eyes. kagome sighed, her own eyes burning with tears she dared not shed as miroku and sango walked into the hut. Miroku looked at kagome but said nothing. Sango shook her head but also kept silent. Kagome sighed and walked out of the hut, looking around for inuyasha but as she started walking into the woods, kouga ran up to her and smiled. " My woman, back at last." Kagome sighed and looked around him to see if she could spot inuyasha. When she didnt see anything she sighed and turned to the problem at hand. Kagome looked at kouga and sighed. " I love inuyasha kouga! I have to find him now and talk to him!" She ran past him and into the forest, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Inuyasha walked through the forest, the tears fading and his eyes loosing their red glow. god, why does this hurt so much...... Even kikyo's betrayal hadnt hurt as much as seeing kagome with kouga. she left my arms....for his..... he thought over and over again. His ears layed back sadly. Inuyasha was so lost in his pain that he didnt notice the spirit catchers following him. Inuyasha didnt even notice kikyo standing at the sacred tree untill he was standing a few feet from her. Inuyasha looked up from the ground and saw kikyo, his body stiff and alert. Waiting. Kikyo smirked and walked toward Inuyasha. Inuysha moved his hand to rest on  
  
Tetsusaiga, his eyes following kikyo wryily. Kikyo stopped a few feet from Inuyasha, her spirit catchers swirling around them. her eyes.... he thought, their so.....bleek.... Kikyo raised her hand, reaching for inuyasha. " Inuyasha....my time is up..." she said softly. Inuyasha backed away from her, afraid to let the love he had had for her resurface. Kikyo walked up to him, wraping her arms around him and hugging Inuyasha tightly. '' Please Inuyasha...i dont want to die alone...." Inuyasha's eyes drifted closed. Why should i live alone anymore? he thought, ill burn in hell with kikyo....and leave kagome with her wolf... Tears started to burn his eyes again at the thought of giving kagome up. Of never seeing her again..... Inuyasha wrapped his arms around kikyo. Inuyasha had given in and would die with the person who had caught his heart 50 years before another appeared in his life and had stole it.  
  
Kagome ran through the forest, praying that Inuyasha was at his tree.  
  
Oh Inuyasha....please be there....i need to talk with you before its too late... She thought as she slowed down near the sacred tree. Kagome came to a compleat stop. Kikyo and.......Inuyasha...... Kagome's heart was breaking into a million pieces. New tears filled her eyes and she turned away, starting to run back the way she had come. He still loves her..... She closed her eyes and ran blindly through the forest. Kikyo stared at kagomes retreating back and smiled. Her plan was coming along perfectly. Inuasha stiffened when he smelt Kagome behind him and Kikyo. He wanted to push away from kikyo and run after her, but he didnt. Kikyo looked up into his eyes and smiled, then took Inuasha's hands and lead him to a secluded spot. She started muttering something and the ground split open, a firey gate to hell. Inuyasha looked back the way they had come. Back down that path lay his life......and Kagome...... Inuyasha's chest tightened at the thought of never seeing Kagome again.... Does she want me....was i mistaken about her and kouga..... As the doubts entered his mind, Kikyo walked behind him and pushed Inuyasha into the gate to hell. Inuyasha screamed Kagome's name before he vanished into the gate.  
  
Kagome stopped cold, she heart filling with dread. She turned around and ran as fast as she could toward the area that Inuyasha's scream had come from. Kagome slowed when she saw the gate. Inuyasha's name was tore from her lips as she pushed past Kikyo and ran into the gate. The fire burned her skin and she cried out. Kagome landed on her knees on land that was hot and rocky. She looked up and saw Inuyasha laying with chains pinning him to to ground. NO, Inuyasha....Oh god what have they done to him........ Kagome ouched his bloody face gentally. Kagome's tears fell onto Inuyasha's cheek and he opened his eyes. THEY WERE BLOOD RED! Oh no! He's a full demon! Inuyasha growled and struggled against the chains. " So little girl, kikyo was right when she said you'd be fool enough to follow that bastard into hell......." Kagome Growled and turned to face the beast that had hurt her love...... Kagome came to face a bull....But as she looked closer she saw it wasnt a bull.....it was a bull head on a lion body with a snake tail and giant bat wings......... Kagome backed away from its nose, its red eyes following her every move. The thing shook its head and its giant horns swong back and forth with a swish. Inuyasha growled and fought harder to get free. Kagome relized she didnt have her bow and arrows with her. Of all the days to have forgot them!! she scolded herself. The thing took a step toward kagome, its mouth opening to reveil sharp, dripping fangs. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sword and turned to face the beast. "Back away from him!" She yelled and poised the sword near its nose. Inuyasha yelled her name, but she didnt turn to look at him. Kagome held the sword to the beasts nose. Suddenly Kagome found herself flying forward. She landed rolling behind the bull beast. Her eyes opened slowly as she groaned and she saw a gerbil like rat with the same wings and tail at the bull beast. Thats what hit me..... Kagome jumped up to grab inuyasha's sword but it was under the bulls lion paws. Kagome looked at inuyasha, trapped as he was. She had failed her love and would die with him. Kagome ran between the bulls legs and fell on top of inuyasha. His demon eyes focused on her and she saw tears in them. They clasped hands and Kagome lay on him waiting for the beast to kill her.  
  
Inuyasha saw the rat demon running at Kagome from behind and yelled her name. Kagome didnt answer him and he started fighting. I must get FREE! Kagome...oh god Kagome, i must save her! Tears clouded his eyes as he heard the animal hit Kagome and heard her hit the ground. Inuyasha lay still, listening to her everymove. God, please be ok..... Inuyasha heard her running and felt her fall ontop of him. He focused his eyes to hers and his heart nearly broke at the pain and sadness that showed in her eyes. She's ready to die with me..... Inuyasha layed his hands palm up and Kagome grasped his hands with her own. Kagome layed her head on his chest and he knew she was waiting for Leongiou, the bull beast, to kill them. Inuyasha looked up into the blood red bull eyes of Leongiou. Inuyasha filled with hate at the subject that caused Kagome to loose her hope. Inuyasha knew Leogiou would make their death's long and full of pain. I will save her....I WILL! Inuyasha growled and held Kagomes hand tighter in his own. Author's Note:Leogiou is my and my friend, klteen's, char. As is the gerbil- rat with wings and a snake tail. Kagome looked out her cage at inuyasha. He was still chained to to ground and his eyes still a blood red. Kagome groaned and remembered how some demons had ripped her from inuyasha and threw her into the cage she was in now. Kagome tried to get inuyasha to look at her but he wouldnt. Inuyasha's eyes were slightly glazed. Oh inuyasha......please dont give up......i need you to fight with me..... Kagomes eyes filled with tears at the thought of inuyasha giving up hope and waiting for his death.... Kagome looked at leogiou as he walked toward inuyasha. Her chest grew tight with fear. He was going to kill inuyasha! " Leogiou!" She screamed, " Ill do anything if you leave inuyasha alone! Please!" Her voice was filled with agony. Leogiou turned from inuyasha and looked at Kagome, his red eyes glowing. " Little girl, you are mine. I could kill this bastard and you wouldnt stop me from still owning you." Leogiou's voice rang deeply and strongly to her ears. Kagome's heart stopped as his eyes traveled over her body and she shivered, feeling dirty. Leogiou laughed and turned to inuyasha, opening his mouth. His fangs were dripping poison. Kagome screamed as he brought his head down toward inuyasha's body.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he watched Leogiou's eyes travel down Kagome's body, then back up. You moster......DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER! Inuyasha's claws started to drip poison that landed on the chains, melting through them a little. Inuyasha's mind cleared and he could accually see through his rage. Inuyasha moved his claws over the chains and watched as the metel melted. Inuyasha looked up to see Leogiou coming toward him with his fangs and he barely made it away from leogiou's left fang and he rolled right. Inuyasha growled with fury and jumped onto leogiou's back. He slashed the demons back and smirked as the acid like poison bubbled in the deep scratches. Inuyasha jumped from Leogiou's back and ran with great speed to Kagome's cage. He slashed the bars and pulled Kagome out. He hugged her, his heart beating against his ribs at the fear he'd had that she'd be hurt. Inuyasha picked her up into his arms and ran with her to a ledge near the gate to the living world. " Stay here Kagome....please, wait for me..." His eyes were still red but they filled with emotion and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha turned and ran back to Leogiou, who was screaming in pain at the slashes across his back and back of his neck. The slashes were infected already and inuyasha smirked. He jumped at Leogiou and ripped out his throat.  
  
After making sure Leogiou was dead Inuyasha helped Kagome back through the gate and back to the village. His eyes were back to their warm golden glow and kagome smiled as he was carrying her in his arms. She held onto him tightly and fell asleep. Kagome awoke to find herself alone in a cave. The sky was dark outside and all the stars shone brightly. Looking around, kagome smiled when she saw inuyasha down from the cave in a hotspring. Smiling, she slowly walked down the hill toward him. As she drew closer, she noticed his clothing in a bundle next to the steaming water. Kagome sat down, watching inuyasha in what she thought was a hidden spot in some bushes.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked behind him. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he spotted kagome. So she wanted to watch him.....ok. Inuyasha walked from the water, his nude body open to the air and kagomes eyes. Inuyasha ran quickly to the bushes and ended up ontop of kagome. His eyes sparkled as he looked down into her eyes. "Well well, a peeping tom hm? Or should we say, tommet?" Inuyasha smirked and looked kagome up and down. "Do you know what the price to pay for peeping is?" Inuyasha smirked and kisses kagome on the lips, his heart speeding up . God she tasted so sweet.  
  
Kagome looked up into inuyasha's eyes. She shivers, feeling his hands moving over her body. Inuyasha's lips moved down to her neck. Kagome turned her head to the side and moaned. " Inuyasha......we cant....." Oh but she wanted to......she wanted to so badly. Kagome put her hands on inuyasha's naked chest, pushing up slightly. " Please inuyasha...we shouldnt...." Inuyasha sighed and kissed her lips again. " Ok kagome..." Inuyasha got up and helped kagome up, then walked to his clothes and dressed. Kagome didnt watch him, though she was tempted to. " Inuyasha......why do we always have to fight?" When he didnt answer her, kagome turned and frowned. Inuyasha wasnt there. Kagome sighed and sat down, thinking about why he had kissed her. They always fight and yell....but inuyasha most of all. 'He really cares for you, you dope' She scolds herself. Kagome hears a growl and she looks up to see inuyasha looking down at her, his eyes playfully gleaming. He jumps from the tree and lands in front of her, his soft eyes still looking at her. " Come on kagome.....we should head back to the village..." Kagome nods and stands. Inuyasha turns and she climbs onto his back, laying her head against his shoulder as they head home.  
  
That night as Kagome slept, Inuyasha sat watching her. ' Kagome...' He thought, ' We always fight......because i love you. My soul crys for you when you leave me.....God, i need you kagome...I cant live without seeing your smile everyday....its more important to me, than the rising of the sun.' Inuyasha layed down behind Kagome and hugged her body to his. God, how he loved her.... Inuyasha woke to find kagome gone. He got up and walked outside of the hut they had stayed in. Inuyasha yawned and looked at kagome who was sitting next to a river, watching the running water. Not knowing what to do, he just stood behind her, watching her. Kagome stood and looked at him. "Inuyasha.....Goodmorning..." She said softly, her eyes looking away from his. Inuyasha walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes full of confusion. Inuyasha smiled, his golden eyes closing. When he opened them, it was to kagome's soft crying. "Kagome? Whats wrong? " He questioned, his eyes alight with concern. "Nothing......i......i just wish you loved me......" As she said the word love, inuyasha's heart stopped. She didnt know he loved her!! Inuyasha held her tighter. "Kagome........im afraid of love--"  
  
"--Because of kikyo's betrayal." Kagome broke in, her eyes filling with tears. Inuyasha felt his own eyes burn, but pushing back the tears, he kisses kagomes cheek and whispered softly into her ear" I'll always love you, till the sun never rises again. I'll Love you till i cant breath the air on earth and my bones are turning to dust. Kagome.......Never doubt my love for you." Kagome hugged inuyasha tighter, her tears falling like a waterfall. She couldnt say anything and inuyasha smiled, knowing she loved him. He didnt need to hear the words. They were being said in her actions. Inuyasha growled and pounced playfully at a small demon child. The little girl, Yashumea, giggled and ran behind kagome. Laughing, kagome picked up the child and walked over to inuyasha. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she smiled, her eyes shining happily. Later that night, after Yashumea was put to bed, Kagome lay in inuyasha's arms, smiling with a face full of pleasure and happiness. " Thank you Inuyasha, for my baby girl." Inuyasha yawned and pulled kagome closer to him. "No kagome, thank you. For my daughter and your love." Kagome smiled and snuggled up to inuyasha, wondering when would be the right time to tell him about the new " thank you" That would be arriving. 'Please let this one be a boy just like his daddy' She prayed as she fell asleep. 


End file.
